


moonlace

by unwieldyink



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwieldyink/pseuds/unwieldyink
Summary: "Annabeth had awoken in Calypso’s arms, and everything had seemed perfect for a moment. But now here she was, staring at the raft floating along the shore. A raft. An escape.Annabeth turned to Calypso. “I… I don’t…”Calypso’s gaze was focused on the ground in front of her. She refused to look at Annabeth, even as she spoke. “I can’t make you stay.”"for @pjofemslashweek on tumblr. day 3- dreams
Relationships: Calypso/Annabeth Chase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	moonlace

**Author's Note:**

> this is canon divergence where annabeth was the one who ended up on ogygia instead of percy. set post tlo but pre hoo

Annabeth was used to nightmares. She’d dealt with them for as long as she could remember.

Since the Titan war ended, dreams and nightmares had only doubled down on her subconscious. But there was one dream in particular that had been haunting her recently. As she laid in her cabin six bunk, staring up at the ceiling, her brain brought her a preview of it, even while she was awake. A girl’s face, looking at her, asking her to stay. And then the same face, moments later, holding up a facade of strength while betrayal lurked underneath. Annabeth rubbed a hand across her own face, sighing as another wave of guilt flowed over her.

There was no avoiding her emotions about Calypso. And no avoiding the dreams, either. Annabeth let her head fall back against the pillow, turning over and eventually giving into sleep.

_Annabeth opened her eyes to see a girl kneeling over her, her face blocking out the light of the sun. The girl’s skin was dark, with a patch of vitiligo on her face, and a tight braid fell over her shoulder._

_“What...?” Annabeth croaked. “Who…?”_

_“Shh,” the girl said, pressing a cool hand to Annabeth’s forehead. “It’s alright now. You’re safe here.”_

_Annabeth opened her mouth to speak again, but before she could, the world shifted._

_She sat, now, next to a roaring fire, a plate piled high with food resting in her lap. But she wasn’t paying any attention to the food. Instead, she stared at Calypso, who sat across from Annabeth, fiddling with some flowers in an attempt to weave them together. It was one of the first times Calypso had truly let her guard down in front of Annabeth, letting Annabeth see her completely unfiltered. She chewed the inside of her cheek as she concentrated. A few stray hairs had escaped her braid, floating in front of her face until she pushed them back with the back of her hand._

_The scene shifted again, and Annabeth found herself sitting almost nose-to-nose with Calypso at the mouth of the island cave. Calypso gripped both of Annabeth’s hands tightly in her own. The island was dark and quiet, lit only by the brilliant blanket of stars shining above them. Annabeth’s heartbeat thundered in her ears as she looked into Calypso’s dark eyes. They’d been sitting here since sundown, talking in hushed tones, and Annabeth had let her mouth run a bit too much and ended up admitting things she had never told anyone else. But Calypso merely listened, nodded, and confessed some secrets of her own. Now, both girls had run out of stories to tell each other, but neither wanted to leave._

_Calypso took a shaky breath. “Annabeth, I…” She stopped herself._

_“You don’t have to say it,” Annabeth said, leaning forward to touch her nose to Calypso’s. “I know.” She closed her eyes as she leaned into Calypso, letting their lips come together._

_Calypso kissed her back, and Annabeth’s world shifted once more._

_It was the morning after they’d kissed. The sun was rising high over Ogygia, painting the sky in shades of pink. Annabeth had awoken in Calypso’s arms, and everything had seemed perfect for a moment. But now here she was, staring at the raft floating along the shore. A raft. An escape._

_Annabeth turned to Calypso. “I… I don’t…”_

_Calypso’s gaze was focused on the ground in front of her. She refused to look at Annabeth, even as she spoke. “I can’t make you stay.”_

_Annabeth looked at the raft. “You can come with me--”_

_“No. I can’t.”_

_“We can figure out--”_

_“I can’t, Annabeth!” Calypso turned away quickly. “You think I haven’t tried? Just--” She cut herself off with a shaky breath, and when she spoke again, her voice was calmer. “I can’t come with you, and I can’t make you stay. It’s all up to you.” Now, finally, she turned to look at Annabeth again. “It’s all your decision.”_

_Annabeth’s heart splintered right then, shattered out of her chest and scattered along the sand. She knew the correct decision. Olympus, Percy, the prophecy, all relied on her. She had lives to save. But looking into Calypso’s eyes-- Calypso, who knew just as well as Annabeth what the choice would have to be, but who silently begged her to stay anyways-- Annabeth didn’t have the heart to say a word._

_But it didn’t seem like she had to. Calypso could read Annabeth’s eyes just as well as Annabeth could read hers. Her mouth tightened as her shoulders deflated, but she nodded. “Well, then.” Calypso’s voice was hoarse. “I guess you know what you have to do.”_

_And Annabeth did. Despite the feeling of broken glass in her throat, she stepped onto the raft, and watched Calypso’s face grow smaller and smaller as she drifted away. Calypso’s face…_

Annabeth’s eyes snapped open, and she found herself in cabin six once again. Her siblings were all still asleep, and the cabin was pitch dark. She struggled to a seated position, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. Her throat burned the same way it had when she got on the raft, and her eyes stung angrily. She buried her face in her hands and sighed.

The gods had promised to free Calypso following the Titan War. But Annabeth knew better than to trust an Olympian promise. She had no way of knowing where Calypso was-- on Olympus, maybe, enjoying nectar with the gods. Or maybe she was stranded in the mortal world, unable to find her way to Camp Half-Blood. Or maybe she was still trapped on that gorgeous island of hers, looking up at the blanket of stars above. It drove Annabeth out of her mind that she had no way of knowing where Calypso was, but there was nothing she could do about it but wait.

Annabeth sidled up to the window next to her bunk. The stars were considerably less impressive here than they’d been on Ogygia, but the moon still shone just as brightly. Annabeth imagined Calypso looking up at the same full moon. No matter where she was, this, at least, was the one thing they had in common.

Annabeth shut her eyes. _I’m still here_ , she thought. _I’m still waiting for you._

…

…

...

_I still love you._


End file.
